Boss Encounters
by Mars-Eclipse
Summary: Bosses that I have created in my boredom. Tell me what you think, and make requests on races/classes, or anything like that!


Boss: Soyla the Spirit Shifter

Level: ??

Race: Dragon

Appearance: A woman with pale gray skin and hair, black horns and wings. She wears an outfit much like Whitemane's, only in black.

X

_Upon entering her chamber_

Soyla the Spirit Shifter stands from her chair.

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: Ah, look, more test subjects. How kind of you to… give yourselves over to me.

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: Bring in the experiments. Let them see what they will be in the future.

X

Phase one

(There are six different kinds of humanoids you can get for your three. These are all six: )

I

Core Creature: A creature with a core hound body, and two human heads.

Abilities: Flaming Spit: A DoT poison that deals 200 damage every second for 30 seconds. Can stack up to ten times - needs to be cleansed!

Shriek of Anguish: Fears enemies while flame sprays out of it's mouth - tremor totem is a must if you have a Shaman, as are chain heals.

II

Crier Beetle: A beetle with human arms and hands instead of legs.

Abilities: Melting Tears: AoE that does roughly 2,000 nature damage to everyone.

Fear of the Damned: Gains a hard shell that reduces damage received by 50%, while every hit causes damage to the attacker.

III

Scorpid Spinebreaker: A Scorpid with a human spine for it's tail - one of Soyla's relatively normal experiments.

Abilities: Poison of Helplessness: a DoT that causes shadow damage over time, around the same amount as Flaming Spit. It jumps from person to person, getting stronger with each player, so stay away from tank once he receives it!

IV

Pous the Turtle: A Turtle with skin where the tough shell would be.

Ablilites: Smashing Skin: Pous' skin turn hard, and he smashes a random player with it, interrupting any spells and causing heavy damage.

V

Pterrordax of Pain: A pterrordax with an elongated Elven face.

Abilities: Pained Gash: The Pterrordax gashes the tank open, and cannibalizes the tank, healing itself for three hundred damage per second. Minute cooldown.

VI

Serpent Silencer: A serpent with skin made out of human nails.

Abilities: Silent Snakes: An AoE which silences everyone in range and roots them to the ground for seven seconds.

Poison Volley: Used after Silent Snakes, shoots Poison at all players in range for heavy damage.

X

Along with these comes Loco the Creator, a level 82 elite who is a tank and spank gnome.

X

X

Phase Two:

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: They were weak anyway, you did me a favor, killing them.

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: Come, ______, ______, feel my power, be my slaves!

The two named played suddenly walk towards Soyla.

Soyla grabs one of them, and they fall to the ground with a cry, a bright orb leaving their chest.

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: Don't you see? Even your friends have turned against you!

She does the same to the other player, and then vanishes. The two orbs transform.

X

(For both the Horde and Alliance, this would appear different.)

{You will get one Alliance Leader/Horde Leader and one Neutral Boss; You'll get an Alliance Boss if your Alliance, a Horde boss if your Horde.)

**Alliance**:

Tryande Whisperwind

Level ??

Abilities: Cleave, Moonfire, Starfall, Searing Arrows, Summon Guards

II

Varian Wrynn

Level ??

Abilities: Heroic Leap, Whirlwind, Summon Guards

III

Magni Bronzebeard

Level ??

Abilities: Thunderclap, Charge, Knockback, Summon Guards, Self Heal

IV

Velen

Level ??

Abilities: Holy Nova, Holy Blast, Holy Smite, Prayer of Healing, Summon Guards

X

**Horde**:

Thrall

Level ??

Abilities: Heroic Strike, Thunderclap, Summon Guards

II

Cairne Bloodhoof

Level ??

Abilities: Cleave, Mortal Strike, Thunderclap, Uppercut, Warstomp.

III

Sylvanas Windrunner

Level ??

Abilities: Arcane Shot, Wyvern Sting, Drain life, Create Skeletons, Mind Control

IV

Lor'themar Theron

Level ??

Abilities: Mana Burn, Summon Guards, Arcane Shot, Explosive Shot

X

**Neutral**:

Maxwell Tyrosus

Level 82

Abilities: Judgment of Light, Repentance, Consecration, Summon Spirits

II

Ysiel Windsinger

Level 82

Abilities: Wrath, Moonfire, Insect Swarm, Summon Trees of Life, Healing Touch

III

King Jokkum

Level 82

Abilities: Smash, Thunderclap

IV

Akama

Level 82

Abilities: Chain Lightening, Feral Spirit, Shadow Strike.

X

Tactics:

Once the orbs of light transform, the ?? Boss will attack first, while the level 82 boss is infused with magic from the hidden Soyla, changing their levels and making them more demonic looking.

Have the tank grab the ?? Boss and all DPS focus on him. You only have a minute and a half to bring him down before the level 82 boss aggroes as well. If the ?? Boss isn't dead by the time the 82 aggroes, then you have to kill them within 30 seconds of each other, otherwise they'll both gain full life and attack together. AoE's are important here.

As the adds are none elites, either ignore them, as they'll be dispelled once the two bosses die, or have DPS focus on them and kill them off as they appear.

Once the two bosses are down, Soyla joins the fight.

X

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: You are a traitor to your own precious (Alliance/Horde)! Why don't you just give in, it'll be less painful that way.

Soyla the Spirit Shifter appears, flashing the two players with magic, trapping them in blue orbs.

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: Useless. You'll lose those two, even as you die yourself!

X

Abilities: Raining Energy: Much like Blizzard as it shoots balls of Arcane energy down into a certain area, causing 2,000 dmg every three seconds; lasts for thirty.

Transform: Turns into a random player, gaining all their abilities for 40 seconds. One minute cool down.

Dancing Blades: Throws her blades into the air, which target a random player, attacking them.

Health of the Dead: Soyla is automatically healed when someone dies for 15% of her health. Make sure your healer is on his/her toes!

I

Tactics: Have the tank spin her around so that the group is always facing her back. That way Raining Energy only hits the tank. When she transforms, everyone is stunned and she wipes her aggro. Having someone that can break stun is important, as she could easily target the healer, taking him out before the tank is un-stunned.

When she uses Dancing Blades, try to kill the blades if they attack you. As only the person targeted can attack them, it's best to at least get rid of a quarter of their health. As these do extreme damage, killing them is important.

Apart from that, she really is just tank and spank. You need to kill her within four minutes, otherwise the two captured players will be killed by the blue orbs, and she'll gain Rage of the Victorious, which increases her damage and attack speed by 100%.

X

Soyla collapses to the ground, dead. The orbs explode, freeing the two players.

The body of Soyla vanishes.

(Two people, a black haired High Elf and a Dragoness, appear hovering above the ground.)

So (dragoness): You have freed us from the Lich King.

Yla (Elf): And from the scourge, and never ending life. For this, we thank you.

So and Yla transform, turning into a chest full of treasure.

(Both): Take your pick.

X

Achievements

**Alliance**:

Traitor of the Alliance: Kill all four Alliance leaders during different Soyla battles. (Receive: 50 Achievement points, +500 rep with all Alliance groups, Black Spirit Bear)

City Destroyer: Kill all of the guard adds called by the Alliance leader.

(Receive: 20 Achievement points)

**Horde**:

Traitor to the Homeland: Kill all four Horde Leaders during different Soyla battles.

(Receive: 50 Achievement points, +500 rep with all Horde groups, Black Spirit Bear)

City Destroyer: Kill all of the guard adds called by the Horde leader

(Receive: 20 Achievement points)

**Both**:

Dancing with Danger: Don't kill the Dancing Blades throughout the entire Soyla battle.

(Receive: 30 Achievement points)

Now That's True Friendship!: Kill Soyla the Spirit Shifter before either of the captured players are killed.

(Receive: 30 Achievement points)

That's Just Loco!: Kill Loco the Creator with each humanoids experiment. {Obviously requires a priest for each try}

(Receive: 40 Achievement points, your choice of pet from one of the humanoids used)

X

Quotes

Loco the Creator: (On aggro) Loco gonna gogo to kill yo!

Loco the Creator: (On death) Loco free?

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: (When a non captured player dies) You call this strong? One hit and your dead!

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: (When a captured player dies) Your friends cared nothing for you. They didn't even try to save you!

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: (When transformed) Even ______ has turned his/her back on you all!

Soyla the Spirit Shifter: (When enraged) Ha! Death comes to you from the hands of a goddess!

X

Notes: It is best to have two healers and tanks, as one of these may be taken by Soyla for phase two and three.


End file.
